See If We Could Be Something
by singyourmelody
Summary: And it's gone on for years like this, but all I can say is . . . I wouldn't have traded it for anything." Future-fic. Mackenzie Falls is cancelled. Sometimes goodbyes are harder than you'd expect them to be. Sonny/Chad.


"See If We Could Be Something"

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: Song lyrics taken from Kate Nash's "Nicest Thing." Sigh. I love that song. Unfortunately, I do not own it. Or these characters. Bummer. Now, this is not scientifically proven, but I believe that enjoyment of this story can be enhanced by listening the "Nicest Thing" while reading it. Just a suggestion. Of course, I would suggest listening to anything by Kate Nash at any time. Also, just so you know, this is set in the future. I'm envisioning the characters to be 19-early 20s and have been doing their respective shows for several seasons.

"_Look, all I know_

_is you're the nicest thing_

_I've ever seen._

_And I wish we could see_

_if we could be _

_something."_

She didn't know how to process what was happening, as she stood among the boxes, dust hanging lightly in the air. Fragments of sets, once securely fastened in their locations providing structure for bedrooms and lunchrooms and classrooms, now stood jumbled among the racks of clothing from seasons past. Crew members were yelling to each other about where to put the lighting systems. It was all so surreal. A place that she had almost considered a second home, or at least a nearby city she would visit from time to time, was being deconstructed right in front of her eyes. She couldn't help but let a small tear slip from her eye as she wandered back to her dressing room.

She hadn't seen him since Tawni had burst into their room proclaiming that it was official: after seven seasons, "Mackenzie Falls" was cancelled. She didn't believe it at first. After all, this was the show that survived multiple cast changes, weekly melodrama, complete and total overacting, and of course, the infamous death of the main character. He didn't have to leave the show, however, since miraculously, Mackenzie's long lost twin, Macmillan, showed up just in time.

She had to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Yet, somewhere along the way, it had become a part of her life. Almost as much as "So Random!" had. So, while her cast was busy getting ready for another season, the cast of "Mackenzie Falls" was getting ready for other projects, other cities, other parts of their lives. Somehow, she had always thought that "So Random!" would be the first to go.

Startled from her thoughts by a knock at the door, she stood and opened it. There he was, leaning partially against the doorjamb, an unreadable expression on his face. Neither said anything as he entered the room.

"Well, I guess this is it," he said finally, after a moment of silence.

"Guess so."

"Listen, I just wanted to say that— that. . ." he trailed off, looking away.

"Hey," she said, reaching out to gently touch his arm and turning him to look at her. "I know. I _know_," she said softly.

"No, I need to say this. Ever since that first day when I saw you in your "So Random!" cafeteria lady costume, you have gotten under my skin and driven me crazy. I know I annoyed you, but you annoyed me, too. And we both worked to frustrate the other one and make the other one's life more complicated. And it's gone on for years like this, but all I can say is . . ."

He paused to gauge her reaction. She looked slightly mortified but mostly angry.

". . . I wouldn't have traded this for anything," he finished.

She looked at him, surprised.

"You wouldn't of traded the miscommunication and the arguments and the jealousy and the weird subtext and the—" she asked.

He laughed. "Weird subtext? Is that what we're calling it now?"

"Well, what do you want to call it?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "It's just us. It's how we are, it's what we do."

"Well, not anymore, I guess. You know it's kinda strange. I feel like I'm losing Tawni or Nico or Grady. You weren't even on my show. But you're still part of my time here and it's just not—not how it's supposed to be," she stated, looking away.

"Hey, c'mon. You'll finally get that peace you always wanted," he said, trying to smile. "Until the spinoff of the spinoff of "Gossip Girl" or whatever the heck they're replacing us with moves in."

They stood there in silence for a few moments. "What are you going to do now?" she asked quietly. "Become that big movie star?"

"No, actually. I've decided to go to college. UCLA."

"What? I didn't even know you were accepted."

"Well, I applied when I was eighteen and then deferred until I actually wanted to go and now just seems like the right time."

"Yes. The right time," she said, looking into his eyes.

"I supposed I better get going. I've got most of my stuff loaded into my car. Just a few more boxes."

"Oh, do you need any help?"

"No, no. I think I'll be fine."

She studied him for a moment. "Yes, I think you will."

He gave her a slight head nod. "Munroe."

"Cooper."

They both let out a small laugh, before she launched her arms around his neck. He held on just as tightly.

She pulled back slightly and looked at him. Sandy blonde hair, sky blue eyes, the way the fringe of his hair felt on her fingertips as she ran them over the back of his neck, she wanted to remember everything about this moment.

Staring at him, feeling the pressure his hand put on her lower back, time seemed to slow down. She weighed her options. Should she just let all of her feelings out? Or keep things as they've always been? Maybe how they were always supposed to be. The Chad Dylan Cooper part of her storyline was coming to an end, a completely unresolved end, but an ending no less. She could just let him walk out that door. On to his college career, while she would continue doing what she had always been doing, making people laugh. Or she could—

He pulled away. "I'll see you around, Sonny," he said, a small smile on his face. He turned and quietly shut the door behind him.

She sat down at her dressing table and tried not to cry.

* * *

At 4:10 a.m. her phone rang. She wasn't asleep, instead opting to count the nonexistent paint flecks on her ceiling and think about everything she should or shouldn't of done. She reached for her phone on her nightstand and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sonny."

She recognized the voice instantly. "Chad, why are you calling me at 4 a.m.? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just . . . I just need to talk to you."

"Okay. . ."

"I, I'm kinda a little bit terrified."

"What?" she said, sitting up a bit more.

"Everything in my life is changing. And it's kinda freaking me out and it's kinda making me think about a lot of things and the thing is . . . the thing is, I don't want to lose you. Now I know you're going to make some crack about how 'you can't lose what you don't have' and I get that, I just. . ."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"What?"

"I wasn't going to say that, Chad. And, and I don't want to lose you either."

He sighed. "Okay. So what do we do?"

She smiled into the phone. "I have no idea."

* * *

"Don't forget to bring the sombrero to set tomorrow, Sonny. I still can't believe you 'accidently' wore it home. Please," Tawni scoffed as she and Sonny packed up their things for the night. The "So Random!" season premiere was the next day and Sonny was looking forward to being back in front of an audience.

Tawni threw a "See you tomorrow" over her shoulder before heading to the parking lot. Sonny grabbed the book she had been reading and walked out of their dressing room, locking the door behind her.

"So, what are you feeling tonight? Thai food or Italian?"

Sonny turned around when she heard the voice behind her. She took a step forward and kissed Chad gently. "How about pizza?"

"Pizza sounds perfect," he said as they walked out of the studio. "There's a great place on campus I should take you to." She smiled at him as he reached out and took her hand.

_A/N: I've been listening to this song a lot lately for some reason and this just came to me. I feel like it's a bit different in tone from other things I've written but I still like it. Hmm. Thanks for reading (and maybe even reviewing?). Love!_


End file.
